


Something Extra

by angstbot



Series: Swapped [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, Smut, magic!cock, magic!cock blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina and Hook switched bodies, Emma learned to see beyond her ingrained prejudices about how bodies match up to desires, but things get complicated when there's another body-altering magical accident. The sequel to Swapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said when I ended Swapped quickly to write Only You that I'd come back and write a Very Smutty Sequel. Here it is.

Regina had been justifiably wary when Emma came back to apologize for running out after they had kissed. At the time, Emma had only had the faintest notion of how much the queen had been abandoned in her life, but she knew that having someone bolt after kissing you couldn’t possibly feel good.

Nor had the older woman been particularly placated by the explanation that the blonde had kissed her in order to figure out whether her feelings were generated by Hook’s male body or masculine desire even though they’d been separated from each other at the time.  But Emma sincerely had never even considered sexual attraction to a woman, had never recognized that Regina was also attracted to her, had no frame of reference for any of it until the magical accident that had switched the queen’s body for the pirate’s.

The realization that she had in fact enjoyed kissing Regina—very, very, very much—had been terrifying, but Emma had faced it, helped along when Hook assumed she and Regina had begun dating. Hearing that taken matter-of-factly had made the world spin, but when it stopped it landed at a new angle. The savior realized that the connection, the slow building of trust, and the real affection she and the queen had for each other could be the foundation of a relationship that—despite their history—would be startlingly more healthy than any of the other options.

So Emma had asked if they could see where a second kiss might go, because—now that she realized she’d been studiously ignoring that Regina was breathtakingly beautiful, had a great body, and exuded the sexiest confidence she’d ever seen—desire was hitting her hard.  And they kissed, and kissed, and kissed, until somehow they were full-blown making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers. The blonde had just started to contemplate trying for second base when Henry called to wonder why she hadn’t picked him up, and they were both embarrassed to realize how intense their interaction had gotten.

This turned out to be par for the course for them as their relationship developed. The two women simply could _not_ keep their hands off each other, having sex sooner than either of them would have wanted to admit to anyone else. So enthralled were they with each other’s company that they started having working lunches just to see each other in the middle of the day . . . which inevitably turned into hungry touches (though Regina coolly told Emma that if she _ever_ called it “snacking on the old box lunch” again she would be forever barred from doing it).

For a few weeks, they barely got any sleep, and even after they dialed it back—the breaking point hade been when Emma nearly drove off the road half-asleep and Regina had to redo a whole stack of paperwork filled out completely incorrectly all in a single day—they were still late _everywhere_. If it hadn’t been for Henry they would have christened every surface at the mayoral mansion, and as it was they made good use of the time he was at school or visiting his grandparents.

Though Emma was entirely new to sex with a woman, she was a quick study and an attentive lover. The blonde quickly discovered that watching Regina come was so amazing that she was eager to find out each and every way that she could make it happen. She also soon learned that she absolutely loved having the queen’s pussy in her mouth, her taste and the intimacy of it and the reactions she could pull out of her. And god, Regina gave as good as she got and then some, teaching Emma positions and techniques she would never have imagined.

Another thing Emma rapidly got the hang of was the strap-on, and it became a mutual favorite for long, intense sessions that left both of them sweaty, sore, and sated.  One night, a few months into their relationship, they were taking advantage of Henry being away on a sleepover to really _fuck_. Emma was taking Regina from behind, her fingers threaded through dark hair and pulling the queen’s head back to make her arch in that way that always made her come spectacularly hard.

The older woman was moving frantically back to meet her, between the two of them making the blonde’s hips collide hard against that perfect ass and the bed thud rhythmically against the wall, both of them grunt-groaning with exertion-pleasure. And this was so intense, and god- Emma wished she could feel the exquisite tight wetness the toy was currently enjoying. It would be so damn good to be inside Regina-

Abruptly, she was startled out of her rhythm because she _could_ feel the liquid heat of the queen’s cunt with which her fingers were so familiar . . . as if it was wrapped around her clit.

Letting go of Regina’s hair and pulling out, she just _stared_ down at herself because holy fucking shit she had a dick.

“Damn it Emma, don’t tease me,” the queen insisted, glaring over her shoulder as she rolled her hips backwards in search of the toy, unable to see the situation that was currently making her partner panic.

“But-”

“But nothing,” she snapped. “Get your cock back in me right now. If I have to take matters into my own hands you will too for the next several weeks,” she threatened.

And god, the savior couldn’t deny her queen when she was all demanding and sexy like this, so she pushed back in, her body jerking at the sensation, and began a careful rolling of her hips, trying to manage the overwhelming pleasure she was experiencing and not immediately come so hard that she passed out.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Miss Swan,” the mayor demanded, and Emma growled, actually _growled_ , and began thrusting harder than before.

“You want me to take you?” she hissed as she dragged the older woman’s head back by her hair again. “You want me to fuck you so hard, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Regina sobbed in pleasure in time with her thrusts.

Emma released the queen’s hair to grab her hips and began fucking her relentlessly, delirious with how good this felt. Soon Regina was tightening around her in the way she knew from having fingers inside her but which was infinitely _more_ when experienced like this.

And then they both came, hard, at the exact same moment.

**

Emma awoke abruptly the next morning and realized they must have both slid quickly from post-orgasm bonelessness into sleep. And then her heart stopped as she remembered exactly why she’d come so hard and so simultaneously with Regina the night before. Swallowing hard, she peeked under the sheet with trepidation only to heave a gusty sigh of relief when there was no penis to be found. She must have imagined it.

And then Regina screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

The queen was sitting bolt upright in the bed beside her, holding the sheet up and staring underneath it. “Baby?” the blonde asked, having a sinking feeling.

“I-” the older woman’s voice cracked, so she tried again, “I have a penis. An erect penis.” She didn’t look at Emma, couldn’t tear her horrified gaze away from her crotch.

“Oh shit, I thought I imagined that.”

The queen’s attention snapped to her in an instant. “What?!?!”

“Um, well,” Emma sputtered, “when I was fucking you last night I, um, had one too? Or, um, maybe the same one?”

Regina was really glaring now. “What?!?!”

“Well, you know, I was fucking you with the strap-on, but then all of a sudden it wasn’t a toy anymore.” At the look of horror on her partner’s face, she rushed to clarify, “I would have told you, but you _really_ wanted me to keep going right then.” The savior paused, then her eyes got wide. “Oh god, do you think I did it with my magic?”

“Tell me. Exactly. What. Happened,” Regina gritted out.

“I was, you know, thrusting away, and then I thought about how awesome it would be to feel you from the inside.” She gave her partner an uncertain smile.

“You did _not_ just quote Nine Inch Nails to me,” Regina said, her voice in its lowest, most dangerous register.

“I do like to drink the honey inside your hive-” Emma shrugged. Regina’s look was positively murderous, and she gulped. “Sorry, um- What do we do?”

“ _We_ are going to have to research how to counteract whatever the hell you did, but first and foremost we have to do something about this . . . erection.” She said the last word with disgust.

“I could give you a handy?” Emma offered.

“A what?” Regina growled.

“A handjob,” the blonde said, making the universal “jacking off” motion with her hand to clarify. “Look, see, um, pull back the sheet, and I’ll just stroke-” She reached out and wrapped her hand around the cock lightly.

“Ah,” the queen said, comprehending. Emma gripped a bit more and began an up and down motion, only to have Regina hiss, “For god’s sake, use the lubricant.”

“Sorry, it’s been a while,” Emma mumbled as she reached for the bottle they kept in the nightstand. Properly slicked, the blonde stroked the older woman steadily for a few minutes, trying different motions and wrist angles. Regina’s usual body was wildly responsive, but the savior wasn’t getting any of the hip-rolling or sighs she was used to, so she asked, “Is this doing anything for you?”

“Not really, my love,” the queen replied, almost apologetic. “It’s hard to feel like it- is part of me, and that is likely not helping. A toy is one thing, but all I can think is that _that_ does not belong _there_. Perhaps you could use your mouth? After all,” she smirked, “that generally helps me to stop thinking of anything at all.”

“I really haven't done _that_ in a while,” the blonde muttered.

“You have with the toy a time or two,” the queen insisted, perplexed.

“Yeah but there's _really_ no room for error here with teeth,” Emma pointed out. But she gamely shifted down the bed and got into a suitable position to give the queen a blowjob. First she flicked the head of Regina’s cock with her tongue, sucked at the tip briefly, and then began to work her mouth down onto it—or try to, anyway.

Pulling off, Emma licked up the length of the cock a few times, trying not to grimace at the taste of the residual lube, lest she make her partner even more uncomfortable with her current bodily configuration. Then she swirled her tongue around the tip and tried again, working the base with her hand as she did the same way she would with the strap-on.

This was nowhere near as good as having Regina’s pussy in her mouth, to be sure, the positioning awkward and unfamiliar. She knew how to make Regina come, and she knew how to give a blowjob, but the mismatch between this body and this activity left her out of her depth, the older woman just not reacting anything like the way she did when it was her clit the blonde was sucking. Before long Emma’s jaw ached and Regina was barely even breathing hard.

“I'm sorry babe,” the savior said as she pulled away. “This is clearly not working.” Regina nodded in rueful acknowledgement. “I just can’t figure out how to adjust _this_ to _you_. How about we just- you fuck me.”

The older woman smirked at that, humming, “Oh yes. Get on your back for me, dear.”

God, this had been rather more technical than sexy so far, but when her queen looked at her in that hungry way there was instantly _no_ danger of Emma not being wet enough, and she was on her back and spread in no time flat, eagerly waiting as Regina crawled up to settle between her thighs. The mayor lined the cock up and stroked it against her a few times to slick it in the familiar way, then pushed in, her face contorting with the unfamiliar pleasure.

Regina began rocking her hips in a slow, careful motion. The queen usually fucked her with metronome precision, but this time she struggled to keep herself together, and Emma knew exactly the hot slick feeling she was experiencing, the way her pussy clutching eagerly would feel like liquid silk. What the older woman lost in precision was more than made up for with how fucking good she looked and felt, and all Emma could do was moan, “Fuck, Regina.”

“That’s the idea, dear,” she groaned, then dipped her head to bite and suck at the sheriff’s nipples as she worked up to steady strokes, and this felt fucking _amazing_. Then queen was shifting position, lowering to her elbows and thrusting harder, and shit, this was hitting Emma’s clit perfectly and the moans falling out of her mouth should be so fucking embarrassing but she did not give a good goddamn.

The blonde wrapped her legs and arms around the older woman to keep her right- fucking- there, feeling tossed on waves of pure pleasure, and she wanted to feel this way forever and ever and for Regina to never stop fucking her because it was searingly good. God how was this this perfect even with a mysterious magic cock? Every nerve in her body was on fire with all the things Regina was making her feel, the way she always made her feel, because god their sex was always exactly this mind-blowing.

Then she was coming, every muscle seizing in ecstasy, and Regina right along with her.

But when the queen pulled away, not only did she no longer have an erection, she didn’t have a dick at all.

“The fuck?” Emma said, and the older woman looked just as perplexed.

**

They spent the day searching Regina’s not-insubstantial magical library for an explanation, and found nothing to explain this kind of disappearing-reappearing magical appendage. There were listings of plenty a magic cock, cursed and voluntary, accidental and intentional, but none of them seemed to be quite what they’d both experienced.

It didn’t help that they couldn’t figure out the pattern of how the thing was behaving. Had it disappeared because Regina had an orgasm? Because she had fucked Emma? Because Emma had had an orgasm? The one saving grace was that the books were quite certain that the absence of testicles meant there was no risk of pregnancy, which they were embarrassed to admit they hadn’t even considered before they’d gone around barebacking.

They worked steadily throughout the day and kept on late into the night, eyes and tempers increasingly strained as they rifled through book after book. The unpredictability of it, the fear that they hadn’t seen the last of it and it could reappear on either of them at any time, had Emma feeling jumpy. Who was she if she became a woman with a penis? Now that she had gotten very enthusiastic about pussy, who would she be if she was _dating_ a woman with a penis? Her head spun with it by the time they called it a day, hoping the next day would not see a return of the mysterious appendage.  

Emma woke the next morning feeling warm and content and happy to have her partner draped over her back, until she realized that her panties felt a bit tight around the crotch. Yep. Morning wood. “Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, y'all, that's the last update for about 2 weeks. i hope to finish it pretty quickly when i'm back from vacation, though!


	3. Chapter 3

"What're we gonna do?" Emma asked, thinking the hysterical edge to her voice was entirely warranted. "We can't have morning sex with Henry home, not after the last time." Once the kid was asleep he was out cold, so nighttimes were safe, but she shuddered at the memory of the text they'd both gotten one morning early in their relationship. They'd only checked it mid-sexytimes because it had Henry's alert tone, but when it read "I CAN HEAR YOU!!! BUY ME NOISE CANCELLING HEADPHONES PLEASE!!!!" it had, obviously, completely ruined the moment.

"Nor am I particularly in the mood," the queen noted dryly. Emma winced, worried that Regina would be irritated she'd assumed she could fuck her. "Oh no, my love," the older woman assured her. "I wouldn't leave you to your own devices at a time like this. However, first things first. Since it started with you, it's quite probably a manifestation of your magic. Try to will it away."

Emma did, and did, and did, until she was a little crosseyed from staring at it for so long.

"That answers that, then," the queen murmured, kissing Emma lightly as if to comfort her. "Now let's take care of your little problem, shall we?"

Shifting down the bed, the older woman positioned herself between the blonde's thighs and lowered her mouth to the cock. Emma didn't realize she'd completely forgotten to breathe until she gasped at the first flick of Regina's tongue against the tip. The queen sucked at the head briefly, then began to work her mouth down onto it, slicking the underside with her tongue on every downstroke.

In absolute terms it didn't feel as good as when Regina gave head in Emma's normal body, but she was still incredibly skilled, her mouth eager and nimble. And then, the dirty mindfuckness of _her cock in the queen's mouth_ made it impossibly, almost unbearably better. By the time the older woman was taking it deep, her hand working the base in perfect counterpoint, the sheriff was already so, so close and getting closer by the stroke.

Then, with one last swirl of the mayor's tongue around the tip, Emma's body was releasing in orgasm.

As the blonde rolled her eyes down out of the back of her head, feeling pleasantly satisfied, she saw that the dick was still there, though she could feel it starting to soften as she groaned, "God damn, you're good at that."

"What was it that woman kept saying in that television show you insisted on watching for 'lesbian culture education'? I have many skills?"

Emma chuckled, but quickly got serious. "Well, now what?"

Regina got a thoughtful look."Evidently, our magical visitor does not disappear or transfer simply because the bearer has an orgasm. Is it vaginal sex? Anal would then not result in transfer. Or is it only penetrative sex? We could test that with intercrural, intergluteal, or interpectoral," she said, ticking them off on her fingers with a sort of detached, scentific curiosity. "I wonder if barrier methods would make a difference the way they do with more common sexually transmitted conditions."

"Babe, I love watching your sexy mind work, but I only understood, like, two words of that," the blonde confessed.

The queen smiled at her in the indulgent way she had when Emma didn't comprehend something she thought quite simple. “Both times that the appendage disappeared from one of us and then reappeared on the other the following morning--which seems like we should call it transfer--we had unprotected, vaginal, penetrative sex where we both had orgasms. What happens if we change one of those conditions? Use a condom, anal sex, nonpenetrative sex—nonorgasmic sex, in addition to not being an option I’m eager to investigate, doesn't seem to be relevant given that you are still bearing after what I just did.”

Emma gulped, looking down at her newly outie genitalia, quiescent for the moment, wondering how she'd hold up to that much consecutive fucking.

"We don’t need to have sex just to _have_ it," the older woman reassured her, quickly interpreting her discomfort. "Not least because our son is home and we both have responsibilities. But when we want to, or when it gets-" she paused, searching for the word, "unruly, we can be systematic about it. Until we can conclusively identify which spell generated it, we can't reverse it, so we'll need more information about how it behaves to compare to the various magical appendages in the books."

The sheriff agreed, though it wasn't like she had much choice. As it was now Monday morning, she needed to head in to the station, but when she went to get dressed, none of her underwear fit. She tried putting on her sleep boxers, but felt awfully dangly in them, plus they didn't fit under her jeans or any of her skirts. "Baby, can you help?" she asked Regina as she came into the bedroom from her shower.

Her partner dutifully magicked her up some boxer briefs and men's jeans, though she did give her usual grumble that the savior really did need to learn to harness her abilities.

**

The day was uneventful, as they often were in Storybrooke when there was no supervillain out to destroy them all, and so things went well enough until lunch time. But when Emma let herself daydream as usual over her sandwich, she felt a stirring in her pants when her thoughts turned to her queen.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she hissed to herself as she frantically grabbed for her phone. "Help I'm getting a boner what do I do?" she blurted as soon as she heard Regina's voice on the other end.

"Thank god one of us has some manners or I would worry about our son. Hello, Emma, it's nice to hear from you. Of course I will help you with your problem. Aren't you glad I don't have you on speakerphone?" the older woman said dryly, then relented and asked, "What happened?"

"I thought about you and now it's all, you know-" the sheriff said, embarrassed and uncertain now that she thought more about it.

"Oh how sweet," the queen murmured. A beat. "Or perhaps it's a clue. If the penis makes one uncontrollably aroused-"

"No," Emma interrupted, "it's not like it has a mind of its own, no matter what guys try to tell you. It's just- I think about sex with you all the time. Like _all_ the time. It's just not usually a big deal. I get a little hot but then I go about my goddamn day," she growled. "Having to actually think about controlling my arousal is really fucking inconvenient."

"I'm sorry, my love. Think of something sad or disgusting, perhaps? Doe-y eyed Hook and his chest hair?" Regina suggested.

"Ugh, that'll do it," the blonde groaned. "Sad and disgusting at the same time. Thanks, babe."

"I would say that I would help any time, but let's not have a repeat of this if we can help it, darling."

**

When Emma came in to their bedroom that night, she saw the presentation easel from the mayor's office set up in the corner, a cloth thrown over it. Curious, and knowing that Regina would have very explicitly forbidden her from touching it if she was not supposed to, she pulled off the sheet. She was still gaping at it when she heard her partner come in minutes later. “You made a _flow chart_ to explain the mechanics of our mystery dick?”

“And a spreadsheet,” Regina agreed calmly as she locked the door behind herself. At Emma’s look, she added, "It's password-protected." When that didn't change the blonde's expression, she asked, “What? How else do you propose that we keep track of all the permutations and combinations of sex acts that do and don’t make it transfer?”

"You know babe, our relationship is a careful balance of love and lust and fearful respect, and I honestly don't know which one is intensified by this."

"You could ponder that," the mayor noted. "Or you could come over here and fuck me like a good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And looking at updating every other day.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no contest. Emma was across the room and kissing her queen in seconds, cupping her face in both hands at first, then sliding one hand down her back to pull her tighter as the kiss deepened. God, the savior loved kissing Regina, the rhythm the two of them had together, the ease and rightness with which they just _fit_.

Soon two pairs of hands began roving, caressing, undressing, eager but attentive, and their mouths took turns trailing kisses over jaw, neck, collarbone, shoulder. The push and pull, give and take, bouncing off each other that had always been their way had transferred seamlessly to their sexual encounters. At this point in their relationship they had such a feel for each other that desire and sensation and adoration unfolded as if carefully choreographed, just from how they could read one another.

They made it to the bed before long, Regina straddled on top where she liked to be and Emma touching her intently as she liked to do even as she was exquisitely, distractingly aware, even through two pairs of respective underwear, of the heat of her partner against her quickly-firming apendage.

"I love how responsive your nipples are," Emma hummed as the older woman gave a little gasp when she brushed her thumbs over them. The queen's breasts were perfect in her hands, as if the two women were made to fit together like this, but also just fucking gorgeous and perky and god damn how had Emma gone so long in her life without appreciating boobs?

Shifting her body down the bed, the blonde popped up on one elbow and held the queen in place with the other hand to get her mouth on her, loving the way she could make Regina twitch just by licking her nipples.

"Emma, don't tease me," Regina demanded, rolling off onto her back and pinning the blonde with a hungry stare. The sheriff was on top of her in an instant, sucking intently on the nipple she happened to get into her mouth, pulling a deep groan from the older woman. God she loved touching Regina like this, the feel of taut flesh against tongue-palate-teeth and the sounds she made.

Soon the savior was lost in sucking, flicking, biting, pinching, switching her hand and her mouth but never leaving off stimulating the queen for even a second, and her partner's hips were bucking hard now, making positioning awkward since firm pressure against her crotch was not a pleasant sensation in her current condition.

Unable after several attempts to figure out a way to meet the mayor's motion, the blonde somewhat reluctantly left the older woman's breasts and kissed her way down her body, but the way Regina's lacy black panties were sticking to her as they came into view focused Emma's eagerness immediately on this new activity.

She had the garment stripped in no time, pausing for just a moment to drink in the sight of her queen's gorgeous wet cunt before she had to have her mouth on her. She began with several long, slow swipes of her tongue, reveling in the texture, the slickness, the heat.

"Fuck, I love eating you out," she hummed.

"Show me, don't tell me," the older woman demanded.

God damn it was so, so good, the softness of her pussy and the firmness of her clit as Emma's tongue stroked everywhere, pushed inside, stroked again, in and around and reveling in this taste that meant Regina's pleasure. The mayor often teased her that she ate pussy like it was her last meal, but now that there was this Russian roulette with the cock and there was actually a risk that it could in fact be her last time with her queen in her mouth like this it was newly urgent, if not poignant.

Slipping first one and then two fingers in, Emma moaned as much as the queen, because she so loved being inside her. She wanted to be here forever like this, licking, flicking, sucking, Regina's hand tangled in her hair, Regina's breathy moans and sighs, Regina's whole body responding to the sensation.

But being attentive had its drawbacks, and far too soon the older woman was going over the edge into an orgasm.

Emma had been so completely enthralled by the mayor's pussy that it was only then that she realized how wildly erect her cock was, straining against her boxer briefs almost painfully. She eased them off to get some relief from the pressure, sighing when it was released, only to hear Regina moan in response to the sight of it.

"God I want you inside me. Get a condom, darling."

She dutifully did, then got on her back in the middle of the bed at the queen's next command. The older woman carefully stroked the barrier down onto her, and goddamn it felt so good to be touched even in this utilitarian way. But then Regina was crawling up, straddling the blonde's narrow hips, and working herself down onto the cock with steadily increasing strokes, and Emma was sure she was about to die of pleasure.

The memory of the feeling did not do it justice, even with a layer of latex between them. Her queen was so hot and tight and when she began to ride Emma was profoundly grateful that she was grinding more than anything, the actual motion of her on the cock minimal, because this alone was so good she nearly came. The savior's hands went to the older woman's hips, loving the feel of Regina's muscles flexing as she rode her cock.

Soon, she thought she probably had herself under control enough to move too and began lifting her hips to meet the older woman's motions, filling her deeper, more forcefully. Regina sat up more to increase her own range of motion, resting her hands lightly on Emma's ribs and pinching her nipples as she rode the way she usually did.

And fuck- fuck, it felt so good to be inside her, to feel her internal muscles gripping, clutching, hungry. That sensation on top of watching the pleasure on her face and the bounce of her breasts, on top of feeling the flexing of her hips and thighs and ass and the electric pleasure of her nipple play, was so exquisite that in no time Emma was groaning out, "I'm gonna-"

But Regina was right there with her, and they came simultaneously.

When the older woman went to lift off of her, the cock was gone, vanished without Emma even noticing while her attention was entirely taken up by the moment of ecstasy. The condom was still there, however, and Emma reached gently to pull it out.

Tossing it into the trash, she commented, "While that's really not as bad as guys always complain, it's definitely not as good as feeling you, so I'm glad it's not the way to keep it from transferring. I mean, unless it's gone gone. We'll see, I guess." She paused, then confessed, "Now that I've gotten my pussy back I really want you to go down on me but I also really want to go down on you again. You think we could 69?" She felt vaguely silly, but also needy, and so she rushed on, explaining, "As much as pussy would never have occurred to me until you, now that we can't guarantee we'll both continue to have one it's like sex rationing or something. I just want to have the sex that we have, you know? You and me"

"I appreciate that. And I want that as well, particularly in that there's every chance it will arrive on me overnight." Regina sighed as she curled up on top of the blonde, head on her shoulder and knees still on either side of her hips. "I can't help but worry that if we can't figure out this condition and I end up with it permanently my mismatched body will disgust you."

"No, baby. No. I love you. I love who you are in here," she said, tapping her sternum lightly, "And in here," she added, brushing a finger alongside her temple. "It's got fuckall to do with what you're packing down here," she insisted, reaching down to cup her sex lightly. "As much as I really fucking love your pussy and having you in my mouth, what I love most is making _you_ feel amazing. I really believe that we'll figure it out, but if we don't it isn't going to make me love you any less. Or any more," she added quickly, not wanting the queen to think she'd be glad if Regina got stuck with the genitals Emma had always considered herself attracted to. "You are perfect however you are."

"As are you," the queen murmured. "I believe there was an offer of simultaneous mutual oral sex?"

They were curled into each other in no time flat, mouths working eagerly. God Emma loved licking Regina's pussy, would never get enough no matter how many times she buried her face between the queen's thighs. She loved the textures of her body and the glorious slickness against her mouth. Twisting her wrist at an awkward angle to push fingers in was utterly worth it because she loved so much to be inside her. It was all amazing, Regina's incredible responsiveness, knowing that she was making this person she loved feel so goddamn good.

And to have the queen's mouth on her at the same time was even better, because her tongue was, well, magical. Regina's mouth was relentless, the queen never content to simply make Emma come when she could leave her wrung out and giddy. The older woman had her arms wrapped all the way around the blonde's thighs so that she could use both hands to spread her, and the angle and the access meant she could do that thing with her tongue under Emma's hood that always made her almost black out.

And goddamn, eating and being eaten were both so amazing, and doing both at once with this person she loved so completely was so overwhelming, that soon Emma was coming, her queen only a few seconds behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters tonight and one extra long. I'm BACK!


	5. Chapter 5

Emma awoke to Regina staring hard at her crotch. "Did you get it?" she asked, her voice rough with sleep.

"Yes, and I realized that perhaps I should exercise my magic on it as well, just to rule that out." She sighed. "It's been to no avail and in fact has resulted in a somewhat raging erection. Might you be willing to assist me?"

"Of course, baby," the blonde answered, blinking and pushing her hair out of her face as she tried to wake up enough to attempt to make her partner come. "What's on the list to try?"

"Several things, but you are the logical candidate with whom to try interpectoral sex, my love."

"Uh, what?" the sheriff wasn't sure if it was just because she was half asleep or whether that was actually some uncommon activity.

"I believe the colloquialism is titfucking,” the queen clarified. “Your breasts are larger and therefore more suitable."

Emma blinked in surprise. "Yeah, sure, um, how?"

"Take your shirt off and lay on your back and I'll get the lubricant."

Soon the older woman was straddling the savior's ribs, her slicked cock sliding between the ample breasts she was pressing together. As she found a rhythm, Emma realized that if she tilted her chin down she could lick the tip on the forward strokes, and the groan it pulled from her queen's throat was a thing of beauty. When the sheriff reached up to pinch and pull at Regina's nipples in a counterpoint the older woman's rhythm got a bit erratic, and she really had to stifle the sounds of her pleasure now.

The mayor's motion got more and more frantic, and then she was coming.

Emma noticed that the cock was still present as she guided the queen's still-thrumming body down to rest on her. Regina went about her day with it, conjuring herself a men's thong so as not to ruin her ensemble with a panty line, which was so utterly her that the sheriff grinned to herself every time she thought about it all day long.

**

They were both feeling rather amorous that night, making out as soon as they had the bedroom door closed. In no time Emma had Regina lifted and pinned against the door as she often did, though she was mindful that her usual hip-rocking would not be pleasant against the growing hardness in the queen's slacks.

"How can I fuck you today?" the blonde murmured as she kissed down over the older woman's jaw.

Regina hummed as she cupped Emma's head against her. "Shall we try intercrural sex?"

"What'sat?" the sheriff slurred around a mouthful of the older woman's neck.

"Between your thighs. The way the Greeks actually did it, contrary to popular belief." The mayor moaned lightly as the savior's mouth found her favorite spot. "Though certainly doing it with a woman rather than a boy will have its advantages. Let me down, my love."

"We have several options of position," she continued once she was standing, "but I think the best one for you to also enjoy it would be standing from behind."

"Sounds great," Emma hummed, reaching for the straining buttons on the mayoral blouse.

They teasingly kissed and caressed as they undressed, the savior stopping the whole process to pinch and pull at the queen's nipples the moment she took her bra off, which Regina quickly reciprocated and several minutes later they were both quite breathless. When eventually they were naked, the queen put her high heels back on, raising an eyebrow at Emma's expression and reminding her, "You are slightly taller than me, dear." The blonde chuckled.

Regina went to the nightstand for a handful of lube, which the sheriff realized was getting low. They were going through it rather fast since they'd acquired a penis. She was momentarily distracted by the thought that talking about it in terms of "our penis" really highlighted how ridiculous her life had gotten, but then the older woman was standing behind her, murmuring for her to press her thighs together, and there were far more interesting things to think about.

The savior shuddered hard at the first thrust of the cock, murmuring, "Fuck, you feel so good against me, baby." It slid so easily where her thighs met her body, pushing against her cunt on each pass. The sheriff had become so slick and ready through their foreplay that any friction would've felt great, but to have it be her queen's warm flesh and hear the way their groans echoed each other was even better.

"Tell me how good my cock feels," Regina hissed.

Emma grinned and gladly indulged her partner's fondness for dirtytalk. "God, I love your hard cock rubbing against my clit."

"So wet for me," the queen moaned as she continued to thrust steadily. Before long, she reached around and began to roll the sheriff's nipples between her fingers in the way that always lit her up.

"Every time you push forward I hope you'll change the angle at the last minute and fuck me. I want you inside me so much," the savior groaned out, her head falling back onto her partner's shoulder.

"Greedy girl. Isn't my big dick on your clit enough for you?" Regina taunted, beginning to bite and suck where the blonde's shoulder met her neck.

"I love the way you fuck my clit," Emma assured her, vaguely aware that it didn't quite make sense but too delirious now to care.

The queen was thrusting faster and faster now, and both of them were breathing hard between moans. And then they were coming together, the sheriff clutching hard at the queen over her shoulder and the mayor wrapping both arms around tightly as she shuddered uncontrollably.

But when, after several long moments of recovery, the queen pulled away, the cock was gone.

As Emma turned and glanced down, desire hit her hard in the chest all over again. "Fuck I want to eat your pussy," she said, dropping to her knees.

"While I am in no way complaining, it _has_ been less than 24 hours," the queen pointed out as Emma began giving her gentle, closed mouthed kisses, not sure she'd be wet given the unusual circumstances.

"Don't care," Emma insisted, terse in her eagerness. "Need you in my mouth."

"Certainly, darling, but let me lie down so my knees don't give out."

In no time Regina was laid out on the edge of the bed, both thighs over the blonde's shoulders as she coaxed her to readiness with small, soft licks. Quite quickly the older woman began to get slick as her recently reconfigured body caught up with her emotional and mental state of arousal, and it made Emma want her incredibly more. As she traced one questioning fingertip against the mayor's opening, Regina bucked toward her and she slipped ever so slightly in.

The savior moaned. She already had an almost Pavlovian response to the taste of her queen and intense love of being inside her, but now it was infinitely more precious. Soon she had two fingers in to the hilt and her tongue working eagerly. She alternated wide, wet strokes around with intense flicks from below, interspersed intent sucking with firm downward rolling, all the while reveling in the exquisite feeling of Regina's pussy around her fingers.

It was such a simple, basic thing, nothing like the novel sex acts they'd been attempting lately, but all the more wonderful for its familiarity. After several months together, Emma could read her queen's every response like this, knew when to give her more and when to make her wait, how to work her up and up so that she would come completely apart when her release came.

And then there she was at the edge, and the blonde sent her flying over it, arching completely off the bed with the intensity of her orgasm.


	6. Chapter 6

The cock, as feared, was decidedly in evidence when Emma awoke the next morning. Worse, she was alone, as she'd slept in long past when Regina left for the mayor's office to try to prepare to be on the night shift for the next few days.

"Okay, fucker," she growled down at her crotch. "I'm gonna jack you off and you're gonna like it."

It took some patience and some willingness to let herself fumble around until things felt good, but the blonde did eventually manage to make herself come. Then, pleased if not quite satisfied, she went about her day.

The mismatch of her schedule and Regina's meant that they couldn't try any more new activities, not to mention that she was exhausted at the times when they were home together. Thus, the sheriff had the cock for a substantial period, and had a lot of time to think about it when no cats were stuck in trees.

When Regina came in to rouse her Saturday afternoon after the last graveyard shift over Friday night, Emma was already awake, her pants half way down as she looked at her appendage contemplatively.

"Darling?" the queen asked.

"Intellectually, I know that the idea that my body has to look a certain way to be a 'real' woman is bullshit. You know, I had professional acquaintances in my bailbondsperson days who were transwomen,” she went on, pausing to clarify at Regina’s perplexed look, “Sex workers and hairstylists know things, and people without documents end up in some jobs more than others.” She shrugged. “Anyway, they were _women_ , regardless of whether they had or wanted surgery.”

"And yet-" the older woman prompted softly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"I really want my fucking body back. This," she gestured dismissively at it, "is not _me_. This is not what _I_ am supposed to be like. And fuck, you give a great blowjob but I love it so much more when you eat me out."

"I'm so sorry, my love," the queen murmured, sliding an arm around her and kissing her cheek. The savior smiled, then turned toward her, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. They began to kiss slow and easy and deep, not headed anywhere, just interested in reconnecting after days of seeing each other only in passing. But of course it was _them_ , and so affection slid easily toward passion, hands beginning to roam and Regina moving to straddle the blonde's lap just below her cock.

"God, can we?" the blonde asked.

The older woman knew exactly what she meant. "Henry's with your father."

"Awesome," the sheriff replied, beginning to strip the queen's clothing. "So, uh, we haven't tried anal with this thing yet," she ventured.

Regina moaned. "That sounds wonderful, darling."

Their encounter was intent, but leisurely. They kissed steadily as they undressed each other as much as the position would allow, transitioning to playful nips at each other's lips, jaw, neck, and almost, almost giggling as they mock-struggled to be the one to undress the other first and tease the other’s nipples more. Emma had no idea when they'd become these people, and certainly neither of them would ever be this unguarded with anyone else, but damned if she didn't like it.

Eventually, they were bare, Regina on her back and Emma's cock thoroughly erect. The savior went to the drawer, getting out latex and lube, and soon she was gloved and slicked, stroking little teasing flicks against the queen's asshole, making her move toward her in search of more stimulation. The blonde relented, pressing one fingertip firmly against her. It quickly slid slightly inside, pulling a moan from deep in the older woman's chest.

 As she leaned down to lick her queen's clit, because hell, why not, Emma began working her finger in, gentle, easy, steady, trying not to think too hard about how amazing Regina's hot, tight ass was going to feel around her cock, lest she come immediately. Once she had that finger in to the hilt she began a more determined fucking motion, and before long she felt the mayor relaxing, pulling her in.

"Ready for another?"

"Yes," the queen groaned, and her wanting was so fucking hot, her ass so greedy for Emma to fill it. With several more minutes of deliberate motion, the savior was fucking her with some vigor, and a few minutes later the older woman was pleading for more.

As Emma pulled out and wrangled the supplies for the next activity, Regina murmured, "I believe I'm in the mood to be taken from behind."

"Hell yes," the blonde agreed.

Crawling back onto the bed behind the queen, now on all fours, the savior kissed up and down the knots of her spine for a few moments, letting her cock rest against where the older woman was slick. The longer she waited, stroking the mayor's back and sides with warm hands, rubbing her cheek against her, the more Regina began to rock her clit against Emma's hardness as much as she could from this angle, until finally the queen commanded, "Fuck me, damn it."

The sheriff obediently sat back, positioned the head of her cock, now even slicker with Regina's own wetness in addition to the lube, against the mayor's tight hole, and pushed inside her at a glacial pace not only to let her adjust but to make sure she herself could handle it. Regina's ass was so fucking tight that Emma had to stay very still for a long moment, resting her head against her back. Fortunately, the queen understood that this part was not teasing and didn't insist.

Slowly, slowly, the sheriff began to move, small motions at first to cope with the nearly-unbearable goodness, but gradually she worked up to fuck her more steadily, groaning, "God I love fucking you up the ass."

"I love it when you fuck me in the ass, dear," the queen replied, her tone somewhere between mayoral and breathy. "Never stop filling my ass with your cock," she added, and oh- that was all demanding-amorous queen.

Soon the savior had enough control that she could reach around to rub Regina's clit as she fucked her slowly but intently. The queen was wonderfully responsive as usual, her whole body going liquid with the new pleasure as she gasp-whimpered in ecstasy. As Emma kept working her up, the older woman's legs slid up and out, spreading her more, her upper body drifting toward the mattress as she gave herself over to being fucked.

God the blonde absolutely loved having her baby like this, open, eager to be fucked, hissing at her to give her more. This was what was always so amazing about fucking her, but to be able to feel it at the same time, her ass so tight and hot and grasping, had Emma struggling to hold onto even enough control to keep making circles on the queen's clit.

Regina was moving back to meet her now, both of their motions becoming frantic, and then they were coming simultaneously.

Glancing down, wanting to revel in the vision of her cock stretching the queen's ass, Emma found it was gone, and hurriedly gripped the condom to remove and dispose of it.

They curled up and kissed lazily in the afterglow, murmuring about ideas for another go-round, but were so out of it that they slid quickly into sleep, awakened several hours later by Henry's wary "Moms?" from the bottom of the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry had come home in order for them all to go the school to help prepare for the annual carnival fundraiser the following day. There was a lot of work to be done, such that Emma and Regina were too exhausted when they returned home to do more than kiss goodnight, curl into each other, and fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning showed that Regina had reacquired the cock, but having rather better bodily self-control than the blonde she was not in any dire state of arousal. That was for the best, as their day was quite tightly scheduled with final carnival preparation in the morning followed by the event itself later in the day. Things went smoothly enough, Emma giving in freely to being micromanaged by her partner to keep the peace until at last everything was exactly how the mayor wanted.

Then they went home to shower and change before attending the carnival, and that was going just fine as well until Emma happened to be bent over at the precise moment that Regina came out of the master bathroom from her shower.

"God," the queen groaned.

Emma was reacting to the desire in her partner's tone before she really thought, staying bent as she rolled her hips backwards, reached back to spread herself, and purred, "Like what you see?"

"Emma, we can't," the older woman hissed, and when the blonde looked over her shoulder, Regina's eyes were screwed shut, her cock already at half mast. "We have to be there in half an hour and this is not an instance in which we can take a time out for a quickie!" Her anxiety was almost palpable in her voice by the end of her sentence.

"Fuck, baby, I'm sorry," the sheriff answered, genuinely contrite. "Let me take care of you. I got a handle on it when I had it all those days. Come here," she said, reaching for the sex drawer as she walked to the bedside table.

Regina looked puzzled by what was in the blonde's hands as she approached the bed. "I understand the lubricant, but the glove?"

"I love being inside you," Emma mumbled, ever-so-slightly embarrassed, then added, "Straddle my lap?"

The queen smirked back. "That sounds lovely, dear."

The queen climbed into the savior's lap, and soon they were kissing intently, Regina cupping Emma's face in both hands as the blonde stroked her cock with one lubed hand and teased her ass with a gloved finger. As the older woman's kissing began to be interspersed with hard breaths, the blonde pushed inside as she began to stroke her faster in counterpoint.

Before long, the queen's strong, perfect thighs were gripping her hard as her hips pushed forward to fuck the sheriff's hand and back to work the finger deeper in her ass. Emma loved her little stifled pleasure sounds, loved even more when she began to lose her rhythm, thighs clenching uncontrollably. But she loved the most how fucking beautiful Regina was when she came.

**

"God, baby, I've been waiting to fuck you properly all day," Emma said, when they finally made it to their room that night, pressing herself into her queen's back. One hand came up to move the older woman's hair off her neck for kisses and the other moved to cup one breast, sliding under her barely-buttoned shirt to caress her through the lacy camisole that she knew Regina had worn just because she loved it so much.

Quite soon she groaned into Regina's neck at the feel of her erect nipple even through layers of cloth, and began pinching it as best she could. Her other hand went to work on mayoral slacks, button and hook and button and zipper as she silently cursed the way the damn things were made, but then she was cupping the warm skin of the older woman's growing hardness and reminded that it was utterly worth the effort to reach her.

"What is next on our list?" the savior murmured as she began to gently stroke and switched to tease the queen's other nipple.

"Intergluteal," the mayor gasped, and Emma didn't realize she'd stopped touching her as she tried to puzzle it through from the root words until the queen took mercy on her and explained, "Between your buttocks, dear. I push them together for friction."

"Sure," the sheriff replied brightly, her hands moving with deliberate speed to undress her partner as if she could make up for the lost time of her confusion.

Soon she was face down on the bed, her hips raised with a pillow, with Regina’s slicked cock sliding between her cheeks. As good as it was to have the older woman’s fingertips clutching eagerly at her ass and to hear her beginning to pant, it was, nevertheless, awkward.

"This would work better with your luscious ass, baby, sorry," Emma murmured.

"I'm getting plenty of pleasure from you, darling," and the tightness of the mayor’s voice made it clear, "though I know you aren't."

"We'll get there," the blonde reassured her.

"Indeed we will, my love."

Emma tried to reach back over her shoulder to grip Regina, but the angle was all wrong. Then she attempted to reach behind herself to grab the queen's hip and urge her on the way she sometimes did in other positions, but that didn’t work either. Frustrated, and wanting to feel like she was participating in some more meaningful way than just being friction, she hit upon it: dirtytalk.

“Yeah, fuck my ass, baby,” she growled, grinning at her queen’s gasp. “Fuck, I wish you were inside me,” she continued, “filling my ass so well with your big cock.” Her partner’s moan was fucking beautiful, and made Emma throb all by itself. “Fuck me harder, babe,” she went on, and Regina sped up, her motion becoming jerkier now. “Yeah, give me your cock. Fuck me so good. Just like that.”

Then the queen was coming, her body tensing and then collapsing against the savior’s back.

After only a few moments of panting on top of her, the older woman pushed up, and Emma felt a hand sliding up the inside of one thigh, coaxing her legs apart. She eagerly spread, and Regina’s fingers slid easily where, it turned out, she was quite slick. When the mayor’s thumb slid into her, two fingers rubbing her clit, she immediately pushed up and back toward her, wanting so much more.

Regina was so good at playing her body like an instrument, pulling her thumb firmly against the savior’s g-spot while working her up and up with precise motions against her clit, and she could feel that the queen still had the cock, hard again against her hip, and it made her ache to be fucked.

The older woman’s fingers were relentless, demanding Emma’s pleasure, and her body willingly gave it up, coming hard.

The sheriff rode out the aftershocks for long moments on shaky arms, feeling Regina kissing over her back. The mayor continued down to nip at her ass cheek, and then she felt hot breath against her pussy and then a quick flick of Regina’s tongue where her wetness had evidently smeared down the inside of one thigh. Then the queen was by her ear, commanding, “Get on your back, my love.”

Emma moved faster than she would have thought possible given her recent orgasmic delirium, and then the older woman made her _wait_. She kissed a leisurely path up from one knee, then opened her mouth against her the way she did to absolutely devour her, _without touching her_ anywhere useful, and it was _torture_. Then she was gone again, starting just below her nipple, not touching that either and kissing toward her cunt, and away again and back and Emma knew she was mewling pitifully but just did not care.

When Regina finally deigned to grace Emma’s clit with her tongue, she did so with a vengeance, pulling her hips tight against her mouth with both arms. That was for the best, because the blonde bucked completely uncontrollably and might well have broken her nose otherwise. This was so, so good, her body absolutely at mercy of the queen’s electric pleasure, but the savior still needed something more, “God, give me your fingers,” she pleaded.

Regina released one hip to slide one finger in and then a second, thankfully not teasing her but fucking her steadily, if not quite as intensely as she was licking. Before long the blonde heard “More- harder- something- need you-” falling from her own lips.

The queen slid back inside with three fingers, filling her, stretching her, curling firmly against her g-spot, sucking at her clit punctuated with flicks and swirls and all Emma could do was let it roll over her, gasping, “Fuck me- Yes- yes- god- love you-”

Then the blonde was coming again, harder, hard enough that the edges of her vision started to go, and it was so goddamn good but she needed, she needed-

"Baby, I don't care if end up back with the cock,” she groaned. “Just fuck me and make me come the way you always do so goddamn well with the fake one."

Regina was of course impossibly hard by this point. She quickly crawled up, having to actually pull the cock slightly away from her body to push inside, but Emma was so slick she was in up to the hilt and settled into the cradle of the blonde’s hips in no time, and they both sighed in relief.  

The queen paused just long enough to soundproof the room, and then they really started to fuck, their bodies immediately finding a rhythm, the sheriff rising to meet the mayor’s thrusts, digging short, blunt nails into her back as her hands gripped convulsively.  She was so full of Regina, being taken so completely, and it was so fucking perfect.

As Emma slid her hands down to grab the older woman’s ass and pull her harder, she found sweat pooled at the small of her back, and that was somehow the hottest thing she’d ever felt. The sheer athleticism of their sex, the way they were giving it everything, bodies just shy of colliding in their eagerness, a perfect pleasure system spiraling up together, was just so damn good.

The blonde felt herself get closer, and Regina get more frantic, and then she felt the wave crash over her and this time she did pass out.


	8. Chapter 8

Awakening the next morning with the cock, Emma was actually, for the first time, kind of thrilled. Peeking under the sheet at Regina just to be sure, the blonde felt like she should thank some higher power that the queen's pussy had returned even though she had never been much of a praying person.

Before the sheriff even really thought about it, her body was crawling down beneath the covers. There was a certain risk of finding herself on the business end of a fireball waking the older woman up like this, but Emma was eager enough to chance it, coaxing her legs apart and settling between them. She kissed the mayor ever-so-gently at first, just loving that she _could_ , that this activity that she had grown to love so much over the course of her relationship with Regina was possible for another day.

The savior had progressed to slow, soft licks, making a wide motion around, studiously avoiding the older woman’s clit until she was a bit wetter, by the time Regina asked, “What are you doing?”

Looking up, the blonde saw that the mayor was peering under the sheets at where she was ensconced between her thighs, and so she turned up the charm, cocking an eyebrow, giving a little crooked smile, and explaining, “Having breakfast in bed.”

It was a sign that the queen was not yet quite awake that she shrugged, tossed the covers back, and grabbed the savior by the hair to pull her mouth back to providing the pleasure that had awakened her. Very soon the older woman was giving little breathy sighs and rolling her hips and god- Emma needed this, needed how fucking good she felt in her mouth, was greedy-desperate for the way her clit was becoming firm and swollen from the attention and the growing slickness of her.

The savior loved this woman so completely, craved the intimacy of this, was utterly devoted to giving her as much pleasure as she possibly could. The blonde’s strokes were direct now, but still easy as she teased her partner with a fingertip to coax more wetness out so that she could go inside. It was so good to be here with her like this, swirling her tongue around, then sucking with just her lips, then flicking upward. She loved the way each different caress pulled a slightly different tone from her queen’s throat.

Now that Regina was wet enough, the blonde pushed in with a single finger, and she groaned right along with her at the sensation of hot, grasping pussy around her. The sheriff penetrated slowly, flexing in and out of her with an easy motion, then began tonguing her more intently, then added another finger. She was utterly focused on giving her queen exactly the right amount more and not too much.

Soon the mayor’s hips were rolling toward her, and she was whimpering, and Emma suddenly remembered, “The room’s still soundproofed. Let me hear you.” Regina’s answer was a full-throated moan as she grabbed the savior’s head and began to rock against her face and fingers with more intensity.

 The savior amped up her caresses even further now, wanting to make the older woman feel _everything_ , loving the utter perfection of being inside her while having her in her mouth, wet, delicious, clutching, heat- heat- heat-

Then the queen was coming, and the sheer abandon in the sound of her ecstasy nearly took Emma right along with her.

Fuck, Regina was beautiful like this, chest heaving, head still lolled back unnaturally on the pillows in her lassitude, thighs trembling on either side of the blonde’s head, hands caressing her face aimlessly. Emma felt like her heart was going to burst with love as she lavished adoring kisses over the older woman’s belly-hips-thighs-knees and just _looked_ at her.

When the mayor finally pushed up onto one elbow to look down at her, an indulgent expression on her face, the sheriff found herself nearly begging, “Fuck- god- can I- again?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one who’s incoherent?” the queen teased.

“Baby please, please shut up and ride my face,” the savior pleaded, and the older woman moaned in reignited arousal.

As Emma disentangled herself from the covers and rolled onto her back, Regina got to her knees to straddle her head, but then stopped with a frown when she saw the blonde’s erection. “Oh, but you need some attention.”

“I’ll take care of it,” the sheriff assured her.  At the mayor’s perplexed look, she explained, “Nothing could be better than coming with you in my mouth. Will you sit that delicious, hot, wet cunt of yours on my face while I jack off?”

Regina’s breath caught at the dirtytalk as she swung her leg over, but when she had her knees on either side of the savior’s head she paused again. “Don’t you need the lubricant?”

“Nah,” Emma said, reaching up to swipe her fingers through the queen’s wetness, which drew a startled “Oh!”

“Well that’s delightfully transgressive,” the older woman murmured, then lowered herself onto the blonde’s face.

God damn, this was everything good in the world, the feel of her queen’s pussy sliding over her from nose to chin as she rocked, the taste of her, the moans coming from deep in her chest. To add the sheer eroticism of knowing that Regina’s wetness was slicking her self-pleasure was deliriously better. It was almost unbearably perfect to be with her like this, licking, lapping, sucking, the older woman getting wetter and wetter as Emma dipped fingers into her and then went back to her cock.

As Regina’s riding got more intent, the motions shorter and sharper, the blonde clutched at her hip with one hand, reveling in the way her queen’s strong muscles clenched and beginning to rock her own hips, fucking her hand with some intensity now.

When Regina came, she slumped forward slightly, almost smothering the blonde with her cunt, and to be so covered with her hot slickness had Emma following only a few moments behind, moaning loudly against her as her own body tensed and released.

After a few moments, the queen had recovered enough to slide off and lay beside her, partially draped over, positioning herself in relation to the cock seemingly without thought at this point. They lay basking in the panting, relaxed afterglow for several long minutes until the older woman broke the silence. "At this point it seems clear that this is not something someone did to hurt us. Rumpel or anyone else would have followed up by now, to gloat if not to strike while we were distracted. It must therefore be a magical accident, because-"

"Magic is emotion," Emma said simultaneously, understanding suddenly.

"Precisely,” the queen confirmed. “I've narrowed it down to a small number of etiologies, but none of the spells transfer between partners. We can keep experimenting, or we can seek help."

The blonde sighed, then conceded, "We're out of options. We need help. But we can’t ask Mr. Gold."

"Nor Blue," Regina added, shuddering. "And Tink still hasn't forgiven me for not pursuing a relationship with Robin. Though I have to believe she hasn’t ever really _looked_ at you, because there is no contest." Emma chuckled and kissed her lightly for the compliment, and then they fell into a thoughtful silence for a few moments.

"What about Sister Astrid, I mean, Nova, I mean- you know-" Emma fumblingly suggested.

"What?"

The sheriff shrugged. "She knows a thing or two about loving in ways society says she shouldn’t."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s quip inspired by a friend once telling me she liked to have pussy for breakfast. You know who you are.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry was actually kind of fond of helping to take care of baby Neal, old enough now to bask in being trusted with adult responsibilities, so asking him to hang out with his grandparents no longer felt as boring to him as it had when he didn’t remember them. And so, without having to have any awkward conversations with their family, Emma and Regina found themselves sitting across from Nova in the convent’s warmly decorated but suitably ascetic visiting room.

The lack of awkwardness was short-lived, however. This meeting felt vaguely like a cross between a parent-teacher conference and couples’ counseling, and as the savior recounted the previous week in all its cock-transferring detail the fairy’s eyebrows looked like they were trying to actually leave her face.

“So when it began you were using a phallus with straps, but then it became a magical phallus you could _feel_ , and it happened directly after you thought of feeling Regina from the inside?” Nova repeated back as the blonde finished her halting recitation.

Emma tried to remind herself that not having mystery genitals was going to be worth this agony. “Yes, and we can’t figure out the pattern of how it transfers. Sometimes it’s still there after we come, and other times not.”

The fairy looked at her blankly. “Come?”

“When one of us has an orgasm,” Regina clarified.

“I can’t- this is- it really can’t- how-” Nova sputtered for several long moments.

“So you don’t know?” Emma interpreted cautiously.

Nova stopped babbling and looked at her sharply. "To the contrary, Sheriff. I know exactly where it came from. And yet,” she paused, looking at them for a long, long moment with her facial expression cycling from irritation to confusion to something like awe. She finally went on, “Transference is extraordinarily rare because it requires a level of emotional and physical unity that can really only happen with simultaneous orgasms.” She stopped again, counting on her fingers. “ _Six times_? That's- inconceivable."

The blonde was floored. "You're saying this is because we're having too good of sex?”

"Not exactly. The origin was clearly an act of uncontrolled magic, but its extreme mobility-” the fairy trailed off, making a vague gesture. “That’s entirely unprecedented because _no one_ has sexual congress that- good!"

Emma shrugged."We always do. I mean, not always simultaneous, but-" When Regina turned to her with a horrified look, she realized she was sharing quite personal details about their sex life and stopped.

The room was silent for a moment until the savior blurted, "Wait, how do you know?"

Nova raised an eyebrow. "Neither fairies nor dwarves reproduce sexually. Some inventive thinking was required for Leroy and me to have that kind of intimacy."

Emma choked, sorry that she’d asked and willing her eyes not to flicker to the fairy’s crotch. She hurried to bring the conversation back to safer territory. "How do we get rid of it?"

"It’s a manifestation of your desire to penetrate Regina, so as long as that desire exists it will always exist.  You _can_ , however, control it and manifest it only at will,” the fairy explained. “Moreover, if you’re controlling it rather than it happening to you, it shouldn't transfer no matter how spectacular your couplings are."

That was not particularly reassuring, and Emma nearly squeaked, "How can I possibly control it? I tried willing it away!"

"But you were also thinking of it as something that had happened to you, were you not? You must think of it as part of you that you can control." It didn’t feel like much of a solution, but it was all she had to give them.

**

That night, in their bedroom, they sat side-by-side on the bed, Regina literally and figuratively holding Emma’s hand. After a lot of concentration, the savior did eventually make the cock disappear and reappear at will, and both women were, needless to say, profoundly relieved. Then the queen tried and found she could manifest her own appendage out of her desire to penetrate Emma, independently, and her pleased smirk promised delightful adventures to come. It was good to know that if they wanted that experience it was there to be had, at will.

But it was also nice to be able to put their own underwear back on as they got ready for bed. Slipping into the sheets together, a good night kiss turned into another, and another, and soon Regina was straddling the blonde’s lap as they kissed deeply, hands wandering over each other, sweet, easy, slow. It was a comfortable, familiar closeness sliding toward desire as, for the first time in a long time, they could just be together in their own bodies again.

Suddenly a feeling of déjà vu washed over Emma, and she pulled back slightly to murmur, “Do you remember the first time?”

The queen gave a little, low chuckle. “Yes, I sat in your lap just like this and we kissed and kissed and you took forever to make it to- what did you call it?”

 “Second base,” the blonde supplied, tucking her fingers into the front of the older woman’s camisole and pulling it down, sliding her fingers up the straps to pull them off Regina’s shoulders and give her more access. “Let’s not re-create that part,” she hummed, bringing her hands back down to stroke the mayor’s breasts oh-so-gently with her knuckles for just a few moments.

Leaning in, the sheriff lavished kisses over the soft skin before her, avoiding the older woman’s nipples until every other inch of her had been caressed with her lips and then pressing one sweet kiss to each. When she glanced up, she could tell that the queen couldn’t decide whether to find her exact replication of how hesitant she’d been that night sweet or irritating. The blonde just grinned up at her and then licked a slow swipe across the nearest nipple before blowing a stream of cool air across it, making Regina’s breath catch. Then she repeated the motion with the other.

“I’m quite certain you had my shirt off by this point,” the older woman grumbled, and Emma pressed a kiss to her sternum and relented, sliding her hands up from underneath to pull the top up and off.

“God you’re beautiful,” the savior breathed as she took in the sight of her. She cupped one small, perfect breast in her hand, loving that they could come full circle like this, that Regina could sit in her lap again easily with nothing protruding from either of them. And then she needed her queen in her mouth too much to wait any longer, capturing one nipple between her lips and swirling her tongue around the now-firm flesh as she tweaked the other gently between her fingers.

Emma moved back and forth, tongue and fingertips, humming happily until the mayor hissed, “More.” The blonde gladly intensified her touch, sucking one side now and rolling the other nipple firmly, groaning right along as Regina’s hips began to roll against her, and fuck, she wanted more.

“Mind if we skip ahead to where we’re naked?”

The queen chuckled. “Not at all, but if we’re re-creating our first encounter, you aren’t going to hyperventilate at the sight of my cunt this time, are you, dear?”

“Only with excitement,” the savior promised solemnly.

They pulled apart and quickly stripped, then resumed their previous position, and soon the mayor demanded, “Harder.” Emma was biting and pinching at Regina’s nipples now, and the older woman’s hips were really moving, leaving a slick trail up her abs as she rocked.

The blonde dropped both hands to her queen’s ass, aiding her motion as she hissed around the saliva-slick nipple in her mouth, “Are you going to come from my mouth on your tits?”

The mayor’s breath caught, but she corrected, “No dear, if you’re _very_ good I’m going to come from fucking my clit on your washboard abs, but your mouth is delightful as well.”

Emma chuckled at the sass as she kept sucking and biting and pulling Regina to her, glad that neither of them was going to be a stickler for accuracy in this reenactment. They had actually moved on to other activities the first time, but damned if she wasn’t going to make her come now.

The savior just needed to stack the deck a little more in her favor with some dirtytalk, pulling her mouth away just long enough to inform her queen, “I’m going to make you come so hard, and then you’re going to sit on my face and I’m going to do it again.”

“That isn’t how it went. I had you on your back and spread for ages, writhing under my tongue,” Regina growled, punctuated by the little gasps their collective thrusting was pulling out of her.

“Are you saying you don’t want to sit on my face?” the savior teased.

“Are you saying you don’t want me to have you writhing under my tongue?” the queen countered.

“Of course not. Let’s do both,” the sheriff insisted, then leaned in near Regina’s ear to hiss, “I want your slick, hot pussy smeared all over my body.” The older woman moaned. “I want you to fuck my mouth and my hand and my tits,” the blonde insisted, and she knew from the speed of Regina’s breath and her rocking that she was pushing her closer to the edge with every suggestion. “I want you to come all over my thighs and then roll me over and fuck yourself on my ass.”

The older woman was right at the edge, and when the blonde growled, “And then I want you to ride my clit until we both come so- fucking- hard-” she went perfectly still and then shuddered hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of Only You growing out of Swapped and starting this one several months into their relationship, y’all missed out on their first time. So I recreated it for you. 
> 
> Also, Ch9 was supposed to be the end, but now it’s not! You're welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

“Well you certainly didn’t say _that_ the first time,” the mayor murmured after a few seconds as Emma ran soft, warm hands over her body while she recovered.

“No,” the blonde conceded, “but trying all those new things makes me think some of them might be keepers, with or without a cock.”

Regina hummed. “They might indeed. But for now, get on your back for me, dear.”

The savior was eager to oblige, as she’d been rather turned on by her own filthy mouth. The queen was in no mood to tease tonight, immediately beginning to stroke intently where the sheriff was sopping. After only a few swirls around her clit, she licked down and pushed her tongue inside in the way that always made the blonde desperate to be fingered-filled-fucked.

“God,” the savior gasped.

“It’s Your Majesty,” the queen mock-corrected.

“I love the way you eat my pussy, Your Majesty,” Emma answered. “Love your royal tongue and lips and- fuck- teeth,” for Regina had nipped lightly. “God, please, fuck me. You feel so fucking good,” she groaned as the queen intensified her touch.

“Not good enough if you can talk this much,” Regina noted. She wrapped one arm around the savior’s thigh and used her fingertips to pull and spread her and while the other hand made her stretch to take three fingers and fuck- being pulled taut like this felt amazing. But was only the beginning, the blonde so exposed now that her body jerked with anticipation just from the queen’s breath against her clit. Then the mayor’s mouth was on her with a vengeance as she started to thrust and the sheriff had no more coherent thought for a long while, her body one live wire as Regina took her up and up and then sent her screaming over the edge.

When she blinked back to awareness, Emma realized her throat was a bit raw. “Fuck, did we do the thing?”

“Soundproofing? Yes, I did.”

“Thanks, baby. You know I can’t keep it together when you- you know-” she trailed off, still feeling floppy.

Regina chuckled. “I do. You don’t mind if I keep going without you, do you? I can’t keep it together when I ‘you know’ you, either,” she noted, settling her hips onto one long, lean thigh and beginning to rock against her.

Emma whined, “Fuck, baby, don’t start without me.”

“You said you wanted me to, and I quote, come all over your thigh. Or was it smear my cum all over your thigh. Regardless,” she panted, “you’re still- recovering- but I’m- so wet- and in _need_ \- of an orgasm.”

“You promised to sit on my face,” the blonde insisted, wrapping her hands around her queen’s hips to urge her upward. “And unless I am literally unconscious I am never too tired to eat your pussy.”

“I’ll be sure to hold you to that, dear,” Regina purred as she let herself be coaxed toward the savior’s mouth.

Emma chuckled. “If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?” At the mayor’s irritated look, she put on her most innocent expression. “Better put something in my mouth and shut me up.”

“Oh?” the older woman asked, all queen, straddling the sheriff’s head but just out of reach. “Is there something you had in mind?” She rocked her hips teasingly.

 “Yes,” the savior noted conversationally, doing just enough of a sit-up to lick her, then laying back, then up, several times.

“I do love the strength of your abs,” Regina breathed, then relented and lowered herself onto her partner’s mouth. Emma grabbed her by both hips to make sure she stayed there as she began to tongue her eagerly.

Fuck, she loved having this woman in her mouth, loved the taste that meant Regina wanted her, loved getting her whole lower face slick between the eager motion of her queen’s hips and her own hunger. Six months ago she would never have imagined wanting to eat pussy, and now she didn’t want to do anything else. Regina felt so good in her mouth, sounded so good beginning to groan out her pleasure, looked so good moving on top of her.

Emma swirled around the queen’s clit, then sucked, and then rolled her tongue the way that always made her crazy. The older woman was fucking her face now, and she reveled in making this contained woman lose control even as she gave her all to keep up, licking her as fast and with as much focus as she could. This was perfection, was the exquisite rightness they had together, feeling and hearing and seeing her queen get closer the only thing that mattered.

Then Regina was coming, the pleasure on her face as delicious as the clenching of her muscles under Emma’s hands.

The sheriff used her considerable upper body strength to guide her queen over and off her face, onto her back beside her, then settled partially on top, as much of their bodies touching as she could manage because she suddenly needed to be closer. She feathered kisses over Regina’s damp forehead, her cheekbones, her lovable lip scar as she shuddered through the aftershocks.

Soon the queen began to kiss back, urging the blonde completely on top of her as their kisses deepened and locking her legs around as Emma settled into the cradle of her hips. They stayed like that for long moments, mouths exploring each other as they had when this was new, but with the depth and familiarity their relationship now held. As at the beginning, it was exciting, but as they were now it also felt fundamentally _right_.

Their hips began to rock together as they went on, building back to desire. Emma pulled back slightly so that she could stare deep into the queen’s eyes, then reached down and slid two fingers in slow and easy where the older woman was so, so wet. “Hey,” she murmured as she just held still, inside, deep, connected.

“Hey,” Regina echoed, a little surprised, but affectionate.

“I do really, really love being inside you,” the blonde explained, and she didn’t care that she was probably being dorkily earnest.

“I love having you inside me, my love,” she said with one of her rare, genuine smiles. “I _am_ glad that our magical appendage wasn’t a manifestation of your desire to get me pregnant, however. What?” she demanded as Emma’s eyes closed involuntarily.

“Just, the idea that I could give you a baby is kind of-” the blonde stopped, not sure how to finish.

“You gave me a baby once already, dear,” the mayor pointed out.

“Yes, and he’s definitely parts of both of us. But, I don’t know, the image of wrapping my arms around you from behind while you were pregnant and knowing we did that _together_ just hit me kind of hard,” she confessed.

“ _That_ is a truly terrible reason to make a baby.”

 “Oh, totally,” Emma agreed. “We’ll just do the fun part.”

“Promises,” Regina teased, beginning to cant her hips to fuck herself on the blonde’s fingers, and the sheriff took the hint, pushing in steadily and bringing her thumb up to rub her clit. They quickly found a rhythm, the queen’s hips rising to meet her savior’s motion, Emma using her own hips to fill her queen thoroughly.

After long moments of this, the older woman unhooked one leg and laid it flat, reaching her own hand down to mirror the sheriff’s position. The blonde gladly moved to allow her to slide her fingers in as well, just as they had the first time. They began moving together again, hip and arm muscles flexing as they pushed into each other in counterpoint.

Regina began curling her fingers inside her savior first, and Emma right behind. The savior switched the slow circles she’d been tracing on her queen’s clit for a quicker, flicking stroke, and the older woman matched her. This need wasn’t the frantic one they sometimes shared; it was slower. But it was also somehow more intense than their more vigorous sessions as they continued staring into each others’ eyes, their breaths and motion becoming erratic.

Regina came first with a low keening cry, and Emma followed her a breath later.

And they lived orgasmically ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only i can write something this kinky that ends this sweet, huh? thanks for coming along with me on this wild ride, and i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
